Friends
by XxXDanatyXxX
Summary: The night can make us think about so many things, about some cases...but why sometimes it had to remember that someone who hurt you? Maybe someone can make you feel better.


**Scooby doo and all of this characters are property of their respective owners (Hannah barbera, Warner Brothers) **

The day was so usual after the visit in the La Serena spa and with the phantosour crap, this day can't help so much to Velma Dinkley but she's trying to think in something else when she stares at the window of the mystery machine, after all the stars looked so pretty tonight.

-Like..What are we going to do now?

-I don't know shaggy, Do you know Daphne?

-Don't look me like that, Fred Jones, I don't know either.

Scooby only roll his eyes.

-Like…What do you think Velma?

No response.

-Velma, sweetie?

-Eh?..Ah! Sorry guys.

-Like, you're okay Velma?

-well yeah but I am a little distracted, that's all.

-Really sweetie?

-Tssh….Stop calling me like that Daphne, I'm not your daughter.

-You didn't answer my question.

-Yeah..really.

Then comes the silence for a couple of minutes.

-Like, Why we don't go to a Restaurant?

-Ryeah!

-Shaggy , you and Scooby eat a while ago.

-Like, You don't have hungry too?

-Well know that I think about it.

-Actually I am kinda hungry too, Freddie.

-Ok, the next stop, a Restaurant!

-Hurray!

-Shh…Scooby , shaggy, don't shout!

-Rokay!

-Like, Sorry Daphne.

The time went really slow to Velma, but finally they see a restaurant and then they stop the mystery machine in the parking of the local. They descend of the car slowly and enter to the restaurant, velma look's up and there's a announce in the entry with a name on it, maybe the name of the restaurant.

-So Susan's meals..eh?

-Oh come on velma, let's get a table.

-Okay Daphne, I really know that by myself.

When they sit in a table that is closer to the window, a cute girl come along and with a note block, She blink's of Fred and Shaggy, and Daphne gives a "little" hip in Fred's stomach.

-What do you want to eat, Darlings?

Her sweet acent, makes Velma a little uncomfortable and Daphne only stare's at fred, a little angry for his quickly attention to the waitress.

-Like, 22 hamburgers for me and Scoob.

-Well I want a vegetal soup.

-The same as Daphne.

-I only want a milk shake.

All the eyes stare at Velma.

-Really Velma, only that?

-yeah, why not , Daphne.

-Like, it's only a milk shake.

-I am ok with it.

-Come on guys, it's velma's option.

-Okay, 22 Hamburgers, 2 vegetal soups and a milk shake, got it.

And then the waitress walk to the kitchen to give the order to the chef. Velma was thinking so much right now, about that situation that she can't forgive.

-Ready, Darlings.

-Rhank you!

-Like, yeah, thank you miss!

The Guy's begin to eat, all of them except velma, she only stare's at the window, seeing the night again.

-Like, you aren't going to eat Velma?

-Eh?...well maybe.

-Are you okay Velma?

-Yea, I'm okay, thanks Daphne, maybe I only need a breath.

-You want to go outside?

-Yeah, That's a good idea Daphne, I'm going outside for a little.

-Rokay!.

Shaggy only sees velma walking to the front door and go out of the restaurant.

-Like, I am going with her.

-Rhat?

-Shaggy, I think velma only needs her space.

-Yeah shaggy, Daphne is right.

-Reah!

-Like, Sorry scoob, wait for me a little.

After saying that shaggy pat's Scooby doo and slowly walks to the front door.

Outside, Velma looks at the sky and shaggy only see her in the back, then he walks slowly to her, Velma hear the steps.

-What do you want?

-Like, Are you okay Velma?

-Yeah shaggy I'm fine.

- like,you're lying.

-I'm not.

- like,Then why are you shaking?

-I'm only a little cold, that's all.

When Shaggy hear that his instinct makes him to come closer to velma, putting his arms around her.

-What are you doing?

-Like, you still cold?

-No…

-like, it's okay.

-Shaggy…..Thank you.

Shaggy feels something wet in one of his arms, he notice about a it

-Like, Velma, why are you crying?

-Don't worry about it, in a moment I'll be ok.

He only nods, as he still held her.

She only thinks about all that happened that day, in the case of that phantosour, about how happy she was that day, about Winsor, Good Dammit, Winsor is in her head after all. She never thought about him being a criminal, anyone except _him, _he was the first person that really understand her and they had so much in common….so _why?_

Another tear falls in shaggy's arm, he only keeps quiet, still holding her a little more harder to make her feel better, he can only do _that _and that made him a little useless.

Velma notice about the hug, and she smile's, she truly smile to think about the person that is trying to make her better, stopping her crying. And Turning around, making shaggy see her face to face, he's more taller than her but she look up to see him more clearly, while he still with the embrace.

-Thank you…Shaggy.

She hugs him back.

-Like, no problem Velma.

She separates of him a little and she stands on tiptoe and then kissed him in the right cheek. If only last a minute and then velma separates of him and get back to her usual height.

Shaggy only open's his eyes surprised about what she just do.

-Thank you Shaggy, you make me feel better, you're a true Friend.

-…

-Come on, Let's go to the restaurant, before Scooby end's your part!.

Then she started to run to the restaurant, feeling better and with a smile in her face.

Shaggy only looked Velma enter in the restaurant, then he touch his right cheek, and with a embarrassed smile.

-Like, yeah, Friend.

Saying that he run towards her, feeling very happy with something that wasn't Food.

* * *

_**My first story in English, i love this couple so, hope you like it! :)**_


End file.
